The Blood of the Innocence
by avirt75
Summary: When good and evil fight to gain something innocence who will win? Or will the Winchester step in and save the day again?
1. Chapter 1

**The Blood of the Innocence**

**Chapter 1**

Listening in to his fellow brethren he hears the angles speak of a, no that cannot be right, child Winchester? With his head tilted to the right as if it will help receive the information more clearly, they speak of finding this child and using him for…no, no he will not allow this to happen. Looking to his charge, he asks in his most stern voice, "Dean what of this child Winchester? I do not understand do you have a child?"

"CAS, what the hell are you talking about," Dean shrieks out unable to believe he heard the question right. Looking at Dean with the utmost concern, "Perhaps you were not aware of such a child?" There is not much Dean can say to this his brain is still on the fact that an angel of the Lord has accused him of having a child. It's, well it's unbelievable is what it is. He looks over to his brother for a little back up in his freak out, but his dear sweet brother is now giving him a bitch face to rival all bitch faces, as if he has been secretly stashing some kid somewhere. Releasing a deep breath his says," I have no idea what you're talking about, Cas. Seriously I don't have a child that I am aware of."

Breaking out of his stupor Sam decides to weigh in on this, "Ok, Cas, why don't you explain why you all of a sudden think Dean has a child." Looking over at the brothers he decides that now may be the time to tell them of the information he has gleamed from his brethren, "They are looking for the child Winchester, Raphael wants to use this child to reclaim Michael from the pit and use him as a vessel." With pleading eyes he looks to Dean," Please Dean there is not much time, as of now they do not know of his where about but it will not take them long to figure out where he is."

Pacing the ugly stained carpet of the run down motel they are in, Dean looks to his angel and brother with his own pleading eyes, "I don't know, I mean it's possible but I mean I have no idea where to start to even look for this child that's supposed to be mine." Dean paces some more but when he turns around the angel is gone again," I really hate when he does that".

"Well Dean there is at least one child I can think of, hear me out first though ok," looking to his brother with concern in his eyes. "Ok, I know she said that he wasn't but what if she wasn't tellin' the truth. I mean she could have been lying, you know to protect him." Stopping his pacing he turns to look at Sam with rage in his green eyes, "NO Sam, she wouldn't lie, not to me, not about that." Dean can't believe what he's hearing but a small part is wondering if there might be some fact to that. There is only one thing to do and that is to go and stake out their place. Looking to his brother before he turns to start packing up, "Get your stuff pack, now Sammy, we gotta go." Turning his head to see if Sam is packing up, he clears his throat, "I mean you know it is better safe than sorry, right," he says with a tight smile on his face.

* * *

The forest is thick but that does not stop him from his mission, he stops to listen, he can hear a heart beating. He knows his prey is near, but when he turns towards his prey, he comes to a halt by image that is so beautiful he doesn't trust his eyes at first. He thinks to himself that it cannot be so, but it is. Kneeling down to pay respect and gain her approval, he looks up. There she is standing there and she has a light that radiates off her, he thinks she is the perfect, red flowing hair, blue gown that is flowing in the breeze. She moves closer and places her hand on his chin, raises his face to meet hers and begins to speak, "I have a mission for you my child, the reward will be great all you have to do is complete this mission and you will be granted the peace you seek." He is awe struck; he looks to her with shiny hazel eyes," Whatever you want I will do." She leans down kisses his forehead and then whispers to him, he nods his understanding and then she is gone. Not caring of his pervious mission, he goes to complete his new task for the Blue Lady. He smiles, she will grant him peace, and he will not fail his mission.

* * *

A flutter of wings is all the warning he gets, Chuck looks away from his laptop to see which one will grace him today. "Um, Hiya Cas, I was sort of expecting you or you know Dean and Sam maybe. I guess you are here for that information on the child uh?" He receives a nod and then he hands over his newest work to the angel. Another flutter of wings and he knows he is alone again. "Yeah your welcome, come by anytime," Chuck mutters to no-one and continues on typing away.


	2. Chapter 2

He lies there listening to all the sounds, it sounds like alarms but he's not sure. He's been in this box for 6 days, 10 hrs. 24 mins., and 43 seconds. So he is not sure that what he is hearing is real or illusion, listening as hard as he can he can make out feet running. Then the door swings open, he is pulled up and told to stay close but he is not sure who this is he doesn't look like the regular guards, he's too young. However, he knows his designation number, the person is pulling him into the hallway they are a lot of others running around. He doesn't like where this person is taking him, he doesn't want to go down to the basement, which is where the anomalies are. He snatches his arm away from this scary looking man, or is he just a boy, he's not sure, but he knows he is scared. He is not sure what's going on but something tells him he needs to be away from this person, he gets a feeling of wrongness from him. He runs as fast as he can, he is outside now, running with all the others, but he runs into something big and hard. Oh no, he thinks when he speaks his voice is raspy and wobbly, " pleasepleaseplease don't hurt me, I'll be a g-goo- good solider I ppromise." The thing speaks, "it's ok lil fellow I'm here to help you, I want hurt you." Not sure what to do he decides that he can maybe trust this dogface boy besides he may just be dreaming anyways, right? The thing talks again, "I'm Joshua, we need to go now ok lil fellow", this thing, Joshua, bends down and picks him up and starts to run. He really hopes it's not hungry for little boys.

When dogface boy, well Joshua, stops running, they are no longer on base. He looks around all he sees is forest. Joshua puts him down and kneels down so he can speak to him, "What's your name lil fellow?" he asks. He is not sure what he means by name, with confusion all over his small face, "I do not know what you mean by name?" Joshua looks sad when he says this and he tries to explain, that a name is something you are called, with understanding dawns on him he speaks carefully, " I am called 494," but this Joshua boy does not seem to like that very much. Therefore, he says he will just call him lil fellow for now but he promises to find him a name. He really likes that idea, 494 puts his arms around Joshua when he hears a flutter, he can sense something coming and he is scared.

Joshua stands and grabs lil fellow close to him he senses something in the air and hears something fluttering like birds wings. He's not sure if he trusts this thing yet and someone has to take care of lil fellow, he is too small to do it himself. When Joshua gets ready to run again he is stopped by this medium size fellow, but Joshua doesn't think he really is a fellow he smells different. Growling at this, whatever it is, he prepares to fight this thing. Joshua will not let it hurt lil fellow, the thing speaks, "I'm Castile, I am an Angel of the Lord, and I will not harm you." They are in the forest one minute and in some kind of box with seats the next. There are too humans up front and one of them is screaming. Joshua holds on to lil fellow tightly, tries to hide him from the screaming humans. The Angel of the Lord is on the outside of the box looking in. The screaming human jumps when the Angel of the Lord taps on the outside of the clear thing of the box. Joshua is glad that the screaming human and the other human are getting out the box he doesn't want them to frighten the lil fellow anymore.

* * *

He surges out of the Impala almost knocking Cas down, if it was possible to move the angel that is, "What the hell Cas? What is that thing? Did you just poof that thing into my car?" Dean nearly screams. Sam is around the car and on his side looking to Cas for answers, but Cas just puts his hands up," I have found the child Winchester". The brothers look at each other, then to the inside of the car, and then at each other. Sam cannot believe what he is seeing and surely he has misheard what Cas has said," Dean is there something you need to tell me?" He looks to his brother for answers, and Dean is looking none too happy about this whole situation. "Hell no, Cas there has to be a mistake that thing, that thing cannot be my child, no way, there just no way," shaking his head so hard Sam wonders if it will come off his shoulders.

"If you will calm yourself I will explain, that is Joshua, he is protecting the Winchester child. You must remain calm and we need to go somewhere private so I can clear this up and provide the child with protection from the other angels." Cas has opens the back door and slides in next to Joshua whispering assurances to him. The brothers look at one another again and shake their heads and the unbelievable turn of events. Dean opens the door and gets in and starts the car heading, he really is not sure where yet but somewhere no one will see what that thing is in the back of his precious baby.

They find safety in an old abandon motel; luckily, it still has power, when the get inside one of the rooms he gets a better look at the thing from the back seat. He rubs his eyes to make sure he is seeing correctly. He just can believe what he is seeing, his eyes are telling him it is a dogface boy but his brain seems to be of a different opinion right now. Rubbing his eyes one more time he looks this thing, Joshua, over again. He seems to be wrapped around a small figure. He can see little blonde hair that seems to be shaved down, and that is about it. He clears his throat and looks to Cas with questioning in his eyes, "OK Cas I think you have some explaining to do."

"This is Joshua," he says looking from Dean to the dogface boy, "Joshua this is Dean and Sam Winchester, they are friends, they will not harm you or lil fellow." He looks to Joshua with a reassuring smile. "Please sit, do you think we could have a look at the child now Joshua," He goes over to the bed Joshua has now sat down at looking to him to trust him.

Joshua does not know what he should do; lil fellow is whimpering and shaking. However, the humans and the Angel of the Lord do not seem to be harmful. Leaning down to whisper to lil fellow, "It's ok lil fellow they are not bad men, I'm going to sit you down now. Don't be afraid lil fellow I want leave you ever."

Dean and Sam watch as Joshua unwraps his arms from the small boy in his arms. Nevertheless, the kid seems to be clinging to him and he sounds like a hurt animal. Dean decides to edge closer to them, leaning down he looks to Joshua for the ok. He leans down and touches the small head buried in Joshua's shoulder. The child tightens his hold on Joshua and it seems like his trying to burrow his way further into Joshua.

With soft-spoken words not to startle the kid, "Hey now, it's alright nobody here is gonna hurt ya." Dean sits down slowly on the bed beside Joshua and begins to rub small circle motions on the little kids back just like he use to do to calm Sam. "Shhh, its ok I promise we're not gonna hurt you or let anyone else hurt you either." When the little head peeks out from underneath the big guys shoulder, he gives Dean a tiny wiry smile.

Dean set back a little, looking into a very familiar pair of green eyes. Clearing his throat he asks, "So what's your name kid?" When the kid raises his head from Joshua's shoulder Dean takes in the site he has only seen in a few pictures of himself. It's a shock and it takes all he can to keep sitting there. Looking to Sam, he sees he is not the only shocked one here.

"My…I'm call X5-494. I don't have a n...name as you call it." He stammers out not sure, if, this is all real or if he should be fighting to get away. He trusts Joshua and the one called Castile so maybe he should stay put. He's head is a little fuzzy right now so he looks to Joshua in confusion maybe he will know what to do. Tilting his head up to whisper in Joshua's ear, "I don't know if this is real."

Joshua looks up to Castile then back down to the lil fellow, "Yes lil fellow this is real." Rubbing the small ones back as he saw the big fellow do, not sure what to make of the confusion of the lil person.

With a slight nod to his small head, speaking softly, " okay", Regarding Dean with apprehension shinning in his green eyes, " What will you do with me?"

Taken aback Dean looks to Sam and Castile for some help with that, not sure how to answer the question. Seeing they will be no help, being as they have not discussed what was to happen next. "Okay, Cas we need to have a talk and figure some things out," getting up and going to the door, "I'll be waiting out here," closing the door, glad that nobody followed immediately, needing a few minutes to get his thoughts together.

"Joshua, why don't you go get him cleaned up and we will be back in a few moments," taken leave of the dogface boy named Joshua Castile gazes to Sam.

Shaking his self out of his stupor Sam looks at the tiny figure and gives him a reassuring smile, "hey everything's going to be okay."

Not really believing the tall man but not wanting to get into trouble, X5-494 just nods his head, while still clinging to Joshua shirt.

"Okay then we will just be outside if you two need anything just …you know let us know," glancing at the two on the bed he walks to the door to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the others come outside, Dean is pacing back and forth trying to calm his self-down. When the door shuts and Sam appears, Dean somewhat loses it on Castile. Getting nose to nose to Castile he glares at the angel, in a low tone, "Okay, I think you need to explain just what in the hell is going on and where did this kid come from. And how do you plan on us taking care of him and his …his dog?"

Looking at the stormy expression and the anger in Deans eyes, very calmly, keeping his tone low, "Dean you need to remain calm and I will explain what I know. Then we will figure out what is the best course of action to take with the child." Stepping back and looking between the brothers to make sure he has their attention, "The boy was at some sort of military compound when I arrived to retrieve him. I am not sure why or how it came about for him to be there. As of what you shall do with him, I suggest taking him to Bobby's until we can figure out where and how he became the Winchester child that is now hunted by Raphael and now the military."

Swiping a hand down his face and blowing out a frustrated breath, "okay, and what do you suggest we tell Bobby about dog boy in there?" growling out in irritation. Dean then looks to Sam, "Sammy you have been awful quiet about this whole thing since we got here. You got nothing to say or any ideas on how to handle the pet?"

"Well first off Dean don't cha think it's a little rude to keep referring to Joshua as a pet or dogface? I'm not sure what I think just yet, but I do know that we have a scared little boy in there, which has no idea what's going on. And as for Bobby well I'll think of something." Sam turns to Cas to seek some sort of affirmation or something he's not sure what he is looking for Cas to do or say to all this crazy.

* * *

Inside the room, Joshua stands to carry lil fellow to the bathroom to get him somewhat cleaned up and hopefully talking a little. " You know lil fellow, I think they will take care of you and protect you from all the bad things. ," glancing down at the small child in his arms he sets him down on the toilet lid and runs warm water in the sink. Searching the room for something to clean his face, not finding it he steps out of the room to see if he can find something.

When Joshua leaves the room X5-494 looks around the room, sees the window above the tub and calculates his chance of escaping through it. Figures he has a 99.6% chance of making it before Joshua comes back, but is uncertain about leaving Joshua behind. Moreover, he is not sure where he is or how to get back to Manticore, he knows the trouble he will be in if they ever find him and he is not looking forward to that at all. Releasing a nervous breath, he makes a decision to stay put at least until he can get him and Joshua away from these strange men. Hearing that Joshua is on his way back into the room he sits back and tries to relax.

"Okay lil fellow, I found this so let's get you cleaned up before the big fellows and medium fellow comes back." smiling to show the lil guy he has no worries. Hoping that he is truly safe with these strange humans, the medium fellow is not a human he knows this and he does not seem to be a creation of father's. He told Joshua he was an 'Angel of the Lord' so maybe that is what he is.

X5-494 is not looking forward to this at all, and he doesn't really like being treated like a baby, but he knows talking back will get him in a lot of trouble so maybe he should just keep quiet. Well at least for a little while, until he has figured things out. Raising his head as Joshua brings the warm cloth to his face he scrunches up his nose at the smell. Joshua must have found the thing in a sewer, it smells awful. Backing up as far as possible, "Hey where did you get that? There's no way you are touching my face with that stinky thing, find something else or just step out of my way. You know I'm not a baby I can wash my own face."

Joshua is taken aback by the lil fellow protest, it's the most he has said since he found him, gives him hope that he is beginning to trust him to talk so much. Smiling and stepping back to let him get to the sink, he watches him stand on his toes to reach the faucets. Joshua feeling amused watching 494 while trying to hold back a laugh at such silliness of the lil transgenic, "does lil fellow need a lift?" smiling down at the small child, stepping closer so he can help if needed.

"NO! I'm not a baby, I can do it myself, why don't you go away!," huffing out an annoyed breath, still trying to find leverage on the sink. Finally able to reach the water he splashes some water on his face and washes his hands.X5- 494 then turns to Joshua with a triumph look on his face, " See not a baby, I can take care of myself just fine."

" I see here you go lil fellow," handing a towel he found in the cabinet in the room.

Not really sure he wants to wipe his face down with the cloth, taking a sniff finding it adequate enough to dry off on, " Thank you". Now that he is clean, he finds that he is tired, gazing up at Joshua not sure how to ask especially with the way he acted about the washing thing. He really wants Joshua to pick him up and hold him, he is feeling a little scared and tired, just does not know what is going to happen when the humans come back. He wanders if they will experiment on them or sell them to the highest bidder. He heard some of the guards talking in the hallway, they said that his kind 'could fetch a pretty penny', which he is not sure what they meant only that he knows a penny is money.

Watching the display of emotions flit across the lil, transgenic face Joshua bends to his level, "Are you tired lil fellow? Would you mind me picking you up and holding? I'm a little scared so would you let me hold on to you for just a little bit til the humans come back?" Joshua knows that if he lets the lil one think he is afraid maybe he will give in and rest. He does not seem okay, he looks a little pale and tired.

"That would be okay, but just until they come back. I wouldn't want you to be afraid," X-5 494 is not stupid he knows what Joshua is doing and he is only letting him get away with because he does not want to ask. Lifting up his arms so that Joshua can pick him up, he looks at Joshua, he looks like a dog in the face but he has kind eyes. He thinks that maybe he was right to trust him; it is the humans he is not sure about. Laying his head down on Joshua shoulder, his eyes become heavy leaded and the last thoughts are that he hopes Joshua can keep them safe until he can come up with a plan.

* * *

Coming back into the room Dean and Sam look towards the bed and find Joshua sprawled out with the little boy laying on top of him sound asleep. Leaning down Dean takes a closer look at the kid, hearing a growl he jumps back to find Joshua half-dozing and half a wake holding on to the kid, full on protection mode. "Hey, Hey calm down I'm not going to hurt him, I was just looking at him," he says in his most smoothing voice. Standing up he looks down on the two on the bed, placing his hands in a non-threating way.

Joshua comes fully awake with Dean's voice and realizes that maybe he should calm down, "sorry, sorry you just surprised Joshua."

"It's okay big guy. Didn't mean to startle you, So Joshua how did you end up with the kid?" Dean asks in a soothing tone, not really wanting to upset the thing and have his face eaten off. He thinks you know we really don't know what he is capable of so better safe than sorry.

"I'm not sure; I woke and had a feeling, a need to help. Then lil fellow ran into me and I knew I needed to take him with me.", looks to Dean and Sam. "He was frightened and thought I was going to harm him. Will you protect him, I think something or someone is after him, it is not safe for such a small fellow."

Clearing his throat, Sam, brings a chair next to the bed, "Well we will do everything to protect him and you also. Can you tell us a little bit about where you came from?" giving Joshua a reassuring smile.

"Manticore, it is not a very nice place. If they find us…it …it will not be a very good thing. I think lil fellow may have been in trouble, not sure, how he got out of there. Think that maybe he was in solitaire. Poor lil fellow he looked so confused and scared when I found him." Hoping these humans could understand just how bad that place really is. Joshua wishes he had the words to explain but he is unsure of how to explain. Maybe when the lil fellow wakes he can explain better.

Sam and Dean exchange looks, having a conversation with their eyes, Dean makes a decision, "Okay Joshua me and Sam have a good friend. We were thinking of taking you two there. You will be safe there I promise and it will give us some time to think of what to do next."

They all jump when Castile appears from nowhere. Looking grim, he turns to the sleeping child, "I must place the sigils on his ribs to keep Raphael from finding him and Joshua also." Giving Joshua a thoughtful look, "this will not be pleasant but it will only last for a moment." Touching Joshua's ribs, he brands him with the protection sigil. "I will need you to turn the child over so I can place the protection on him."

Whimpering from the sudden pain, Joshua growls at the medium fellow, "No, you said you would not hurt him," placing his arms tighter around the small child, he gives the angel a defiant look.

"It will only be painful for a moment, if I don't put this protection into place he could be in grave danger. Are you willing to place him in such grave danger?"

Looking to the humans for some kind of understanding or help, "He is only a small one, why do you wish to hurt him to protect him?"

Sam feeling like a horrible human being, "Joshua it will only hurt for a few minutes, are you hurting still?" Watching him shake his head, "okay then, please this is for his protection, You want to help don't you?"

"Yes Joshua wants to help him," slowly turning the child over, still unsure but doing as he is told.

Castile bends down, places his hands on the tiny rib cage, and puts the sigil in place. The child lets out a horrible sound and comes too kicking the angel, knocking him off his feet. Dean and Sam stand, not knowing how to handle the situation and not really believing what they have just witness. X-5 494 is standing on his feet in fight mode, looking at the humans and angel with a look that could kill. Breathing hard and not really knowing what is going on he turns to Joshua and grabs his hand attempting to run but Joshua stops him, " No lil fellow, stop, he is trying to protect you. He done it to Joshua too, see I'm ok now too," patting himself on the chest to show that he was not hurt.

Not believing that they were safe he looks around the room for a way out. Dean comes a little closer not sure what he is thinking but hopeful want get his face kicked in. He bends so he is eye level with the kid. Holding his hand up in a placating manner, "its ok kid, I'm not going to hurt you and I promise nobody else will touch without your permission." Looking over to Castile, "Cas you ok?" Seeing Cas getting up and shaking his head to let him know he was fine. "That was quite a kick you have on you. Cas is strong, hard to knock down. You must be strong yourself?" he asks still at eye level. Dean notices the kid is still breathing heavy. Hoping to calm him down he gives him a reassuring smile, "its ok I promise nobody is going to touch you again unless you say it's ok. Calm down, are you hurt still"? Seeing the kid shake his head no, "OK, see Cas wasn't trying to hurt you. We should have waited until you were awake before doing that. So that's are bad, it want happen again ok"?

Not sure if he believes this human but seeing that Joshua is ok and he really isn't all that hurt he begins to calm down. Holding his arms up to Joshua to take him he hides his face in Joshua's shoulder. He feels safe in Joshua's arms and he doesn't want the others to see how scared he still is.

Taking the lil fellow in his arms, he leans down to whisper in his ear, "its ok lil fellow, Joshua want let them do that again; they said it will protect us from bad people. Are you ok now?" Feeling the lil one nod against his shoulder, he turns toward the taller human, "Are we going now or will we stay here"?

Surprised to have the question directed at himself and not Dean, Sam, stammers out, "Well…I …yeah we um…we will be leaving. Dean what do ya think? May be a good time to head out now, should be at Bobby's by sunset."

Shaking his head, "Yeah sounds like a plan. I'll go get the car warmed up maybe grab some blankets, get the kid comfortable, maybe he can rest til we get there he looks a little pale."

Castile looks to Dean and Sam, "I will go and see what I can find out; I'll come to Bobby's as soon as I have something."

* * *

Running, he is use to this, always running; Dodging behind some trees to catch his breath. He can't believe he has failed his mission. He has to find the boy and get back on target, he wasn't expecting some anomaly to snatch the kid and run. He thought he had them but the other person came from nowhere and in a blink, they were gone. He wonders if maybe the Blue Lady has others helping on this mission but that can't be right cause she said it was just for him and he will be rewarded. He can sense her before he sees her, kneeling down. "How did you let this happen?" she looks down on him with anger in her eyes. He realizes that she may find him unworthy so he does his best to plea to her, "Please I can do this just…just please give me another chance. There was a man he came from nowhere and took the child as I approached. But I will find him and I will complete the task."

Putting her hand on his shoulder, "Rise, I will give you a clue to help you with your task, but this is your last chance to complete it. If you fail this time there will be no reward but I assure you there will be punishment." Speaking in a whisper, she tells him where he can locate the target and disappears.

"I want fail you this time," he vows and takes off in the direction she gave him.


	4. Note from the Author

Author Notes:

Hi! I hope everyone is enjoying this fic. I have just put up Chapter 3, please let me know what ya think. I will try and post a Chapter a week. I am still working on Chapter 4, so hopefully it will be up by next Friday at the latest. I just want to take the time to thank those of you who are taking the time to read this. It makes me want to keep going knowing there are people out there wanting to read this. I just hope that you continue to like and read this.

Thank so much,

Avirt75 aka Stacy


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Silly humans, 494 thinks to himself, they think he is sleeping. However, he is listening trying to gauge this situation. The more information he has the more he can protect himself and Joshua maybe plans a little escape. He just has to keep his breathing even, eyes closed and allow them to believe his sound asleep.

"Dean, are sure you have never heard of this Mana…mata whatever that place is called…I mean have you looked at that kid, Dean?" Sam looks back to make sure Joshua and the kid are still sleeping.

Glancing away from the road to stare at Sam like he had two heads, Dean, snaps his fingers," OH of course how could I have forgotten?

Sam looks over at Dean hopeful he has remember something, says, "So you have heard of them?"

Giving Sam a 'did ya bang your head recently' look, "No, Sam I have never heard of them. I had no idea there was even anything like that around? Maybe Bobby will know something. You did get a hold of him to let him know we are coming right and you explain the dog...um...Joshua to Bobby?"

Glaring over, huffing out, "Yeah I called Bobby, explain the best I could. I don't think he will shoot us but ya know we are talkin' bout Bobby."

Eavesdropping on the humans, he is not so sure he likes this plan of theirs. Especially if it will put Joshua in danger, X-5 494 is training as a solider so he can handle this Bobby, but Joshua is not. Worried about his new friend or whatever he is...he has never had a friend so he is not sure if that is what you would call him. However, he feels a need to protect him, keep him safe. Feeling the rumble of the car vibrating through him while pretending to be sleeping turns out to be problematic because the last he hears is, "So I take it Bobby didn't take it so well?" before he isn't pretending to be sleeping any longer.

* * *

Turning into the familiar driveway, relief flows through Dean, this being the only home besides the Impala he's ever known. To say he isn't nervous about what they are bringing to Bobby's doorsteps would be an understatement. Although he is pretty sure that Bobby can handle anything thrown his way, he still hates to have to put the extra weight of their troubles on his shoulders once again. Looking into the mirror at the mini me in the back, he wonders if Bobby is really ready for this. Of course not to mention the other thing... person... whatever Joshua is, in the back too. Man Bobby gonna rip them a new one for this, whatever this is. Hopefully Bobby will be able to shed a little light on this situation.

Slowing down to a stop, Dean looks over to his sleeping brother, " Hey" .Not getting a reaction, he decides the only way to wake up his sleeping brother is to slap him upside his head. It is the job of the big brother to bestow this torment otherwise; he goes against all big brother code.

Jerking up for where he was slumping against the window sleeping somewhat peacefully, Sam looks over to his jerk of a big brother. Glaring nastily over to Dean, "Dude what the hell?" Seeing the smirk coming across his brother's face, wishing he could beat it off of him, Sam takes in where they are now sitting parked.

Smirking at his little brother girly squawk, "Afternoon princess, have a nice nap?"

"Yeah, so you ready for this?" Thinking and hoping that one of them needs to be prepared for what's coming when the step out of the car, Sam can't quiet forget the phone call to Bobby. To say the man wasn't happy about what they were bringing to his doorsteps would be the understatement of the year.

'_Listening to the ring, waiting for the man they both consider a father figure to pick-up. Sam is worried about how to explain all this. Hearing the gruff answer of "Singer Salvage", he clears his throat. "Hey Bobby it's a... It's Sam." Hearing the breath that Bobby let's out at his stammering he knows Bobby is just waiting for the shoe to drop. Not wanting to disappoint the man," Um…Bobby me and Dean have this situation we kinda of need your help on."_

"_What have ya two idjits gotten' yer self's into this time?" _

"_Well that's the thing not really sure, not sure how to explain this…um ok I guess we can start with Cas popping in with two new visitors to the Impala."_

"_What in Hells Bells are you yammering on about boy? Why don'tcha just spit it out will ya?"_

_Well we need a place to lay low for a while, and we are bringing some extras with us. A kid maybe 6 or 7 years old and his um… well… his …um Joshua."_

"_Ok is that all or is there somethin' else going on?"_

"_Well the kid looks like Dean and I don't mean he just favors him. He looks exactly like Dean did at that age. Like a photocopy actually. And Joshua, his friend or protector I guess you could call him… he…well… he looks sort of doggish."_

"_Just what in blue blazes do ya mean sort of doggish? How the hell does someone look sort of doggish?"_

"_He hard to explain over the phone Bobby, but they came from some place called Manticore or Montocore… not really sure on the name. But Cas said it was some sort of military. Once we get there maybe, we can get more information out of Joshua or the kid. Cas is supposed to meet up with us there hopefully when he gathers some more info."_

"_Sure come on head, I'll be waiting. And Sam…you tell that brother of yours I look forward to our chat."_

_Listening to the disconnect, Sam hangs the phone and prays Bobby will not meet them with the shotgun._

Shaking his self out of the memory, Sam looks out to see Bobby coming out onto the porch. Muttering under his breath, "Well it's now or never I guess."

* * *

AN: Hi, sorry this is so late getting posted. I had some pc problems, it highjacked my story and I had to go in and figure out how to pull it up. But here is chapter 4 sorry it's short and I will get to Bobby's part in the next chapter.

Just a little about this fic; (a) It is an AU story, (b) I have made Alec young in this fic because I needed him young and not yet tainted, (C) I have no time frame for this really but I will tell you it is after season5 for SPN and Sam has a soul. Because Sam is a hard for me to get right and writing him soulless, I don't think I would have done it justice. I hope everyone is still willing to read a long. Don't know if it will be the best which ok I know, it's not the best but, I hope it will entertain. Thanks to all of you who have taken the time to read this.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: Sorry this is late...still having PC issues.

The opening of the car door is what first alerts the X5 that they have stop moving; guessing they have reach their destination he opens his eyes. What he finds when he opens them is surprising; there are what looks like damaged vehicles piled some on top of the others, others spread all over the place. When he looks to his left he is surprised to find what looks to be a house. It seems to be two levels, in dire need of painting, but there seems to be some strange human standing on some kind of landing with an overhang. He looks to be a very unkempt human; grizzly beard, with a hat and clothes that maybe need to be replace. There is no way he would make it at Manticore. The stranger doesn't look at all pleased to see them either.

Looking over to Joshua he finds him looking around this bizarre place also. Hoping maybe he has some idea where they are, "Joshua, do you know are destination?" Seeing the confusion across the dog boys' face would normally be amusing thing to witness but being they are with these humans in a place neither of them know is not very amusing at all.

"Joshua remembers them saying we were going to somewhere called Bobby's," a smile lighting his features at having remember what the other fellows said. Always happy to be able to help the lil' fellow he looks over to him see he doesn't look at all happy, "What's a matter lil' fellow? Are you alright? There is no need to be scared lil' fellow, they seem to be nice. I want let anyone harm you, Joshua will protect you."

Watching the others as they seem to be nervously fidgeting at the bottom of the steps, seems talking to this grizzly stranger is causing them some discomfort which can't be good at all. He snaps his head around after hearing Joshua, "What, I'm always alright and if anyone needs protecting it will be you that will need it. I want let that strange human hurt you; you know. I'm training to be a solider; I know how to protect you." Turning around to see what is going on with the humans, he notices the short one and tall one making their way back to the car. The grizzly one seems to be stuck in place in front of the door of his house; looking towards them with a face that screams unhappiness.

SPNDASPNDASPNDASPNDA

"If that don't beat all," the grizzly hunter mutter under his breath. Now Bobby has seen a lot in his day, he is a hunter after all; but the thing climbing outta the Winchesters' monster of a car beat all he has seen in his life as a hunter. Not sure what to make of it, it was hell of a tall creature. Look like it was all bent in half in that back seat; that was of course until it unfolded itself out of it. The thing...um... creatures' long hair was all over the place making it hard to get a good look of his face that was until he was standing tall and making its move towards his house. Blinking his eyes; rubbing them just a bit to make sure his eyes wasn't playing tricks on him. But oh no of course not, no such look for im' on that front. Damn thing really did look like a dog in the face; how is that even possible, ok so anything is possible but….taking in some deep deep breaths to get his self-sorted. Now the boys did say he was harmless and wasn't evil, now to get that itchy urge to get a gun and his trigger finger to believin' that all would be grand.

Trying to get himself under control, Bobby looks to the left of the creature to notice a slip of a boy. No bigger than 5 or so, Sam said he thought he might be around 6 or so but he was a tiny thing. By god he does look like a miniature Dean, remembering when Dean was just a little tike, he is like a photo copy. Except for the get up and the short military hair cut…looks like someone got a little clipper happy with the chap. The clothes, where to get started on that one, he didn't realize they made little army boots that small, the camouflage pants, the gray t-shirt…we'll he looks like a miniature solider. The way the kid holds himself, the way he is looking around; seems the little squirt maybe looking for an escape route.

Seeing how unsure the two new comers look, Bobby schools his face to one that is neutral non- threating, clears his throat, "Well who do we have here?" Looking to Dean to start the introductions, when it seems he's not going to, "Why don't we just step inside get to know one another see if we can't figure this thing out?" Stepping inside not even looking back to see if the others are following, just trusting Sam and Dean to get the other two to follow in.

Turning when he hears the door shut, he eyes Dean, waiting on him to say something. Usually can't get the boy to shut up but now of all times it seems as the boys mouth is shut tighter than a steel trap. Well that just ain't gonna fair, clearing his throat looking pointly at him, giving him a _'go on get with it'_ look.

Seeing as how Bobby is giving him that look, leaves Dean with no choice than to get the balls rolling on this little venture. Looking over at his brother hoping he would step up and give him a little hand, but noticing the Sasquatch has no plans on doing such a thing. _'Well guess I better get this over with, since nobody else is gonna.' _"Bobby this is Joshua," tilting his head towards the tall creature…guy…or whatever it or he is. "Joshua this is Bobby," tilting his head back towards Bobby. Now someone else can just take over this merry little convo.

Nodding his head in a form of hello, "Joshua", he says as way of greeting. Looking towards the kid, that is stiffly standing next to the dog…um Joshua; then back at Dean, Bobby waits on the introduction to the kid. When nothing happens, he decides to take matters in his own hands, "What's your name kid?" The kid looks startled, and if he hadn't been paying attention he would have missed the soft spoken, "X5-494 sir", when the kid spoke. "I'm sorry did ya say X5-494?" thinking he must have misheard the kid. Watching the kid give a short nod with a _'yes sir'_ tacked on, Bobby shakes his head in disbelief. What kind of name is X-5 494, and where in the hell did this kid and his whatever this Joshua is come from?

**A/N: ok sorry again this is so late. I hate to leave it like this but if I continue on with this chapter it will be a really **_**really**_** long chapter so there you go. We'll get more into where these two come from, because you know Bobby and he will get some answers. So until next week, I hope you enjoy this one and thanks to all of those who continue to read.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Warnings: Ok there is some cussing in this chapter. Not a lot just your typical Dean language, nothing that he doesn't say on the show.**

Chapter 6

Sitting on the lumpy couch, in that grizzly of a man they call Bobby house, 494 is trying to figure out why they are even trying to keep their voices down. Maybe he should make them aware that Joshua and he have super hearing, probably a good idea to keep that information to his self for a little while. This Bobby character seems pretty upset with Joshua and his appearance. Seems he doesn't know what to make of it. This Sam and Dean, oh yeah he finally learned their names after Bobby grab them by the scruff of their necks and hauled them into the other room for a chat. They don't seem to know what to tell this older man either, maybe he is like their CO or something. This is all very strange, and it doesn't seem that their conversation is going anywhere.

Looking around his surroundings, 494 notices that the inside is as tidy as the outside seems to be. Which of course is not at all, there seems to be books piled everywhere, an inch; no make that several inches of dust seems to coat everything. There is peeling wall paper and old curtains hanging in the windows. Oh and the lovely thing they call a couch that he and Joshua are perched on, not only is it lumpy but it looks like maybe it should be taking out back and burned. It was maybe use to be brown, no; um ok so he is not sure what color the thing might have been at some point.

Although he can't really complain about their accommodations it is a lot livelier than that of Manticore. At least the walls are colorful even if the wall paper is peeling. The place has like a warm comfortable feel to it. It is what he has heard of as lived in maybe. Manticore certainly was not a lively kind of place. It was all very drab and a lot of other things he is not going to think about at this moment. The shorter of two humans or ordinaries as some of Manticore called the regulars that weren't solders or scientist or doctor or any other specialist. X5-494 is certain they called the shorter one Dean and the really tall one is Sam, Dean seems to be whisper shouting now. It kind of amuses 494, why not just shout it just seems kinds of ridiculous to whisper while trying to shout. The three of them seem to find it odd that he has no name and Joshua well strange why he looks the way he does.

One would think they would just ask it would make this all so much simpler. Which he really can't tell them why he has a designation number instead of a name? Although he once had a name, but it was a very long time ago; he wasn't supposed to have a name. It didn't stop Joe, although he should have known better. He was one his guards, he said he came to like 494 and he should have a name. That everyone should have a name. Joe said he was different than all the other little soldiers, he had spirit and he deserved a name. So Joe decided to name him Alec, cause he was such a smart Alec, he said the name fit him perfectly. Which 494 discovered having spirit was not a good thing to have in a place like Manticore. He was supposed to be a solider not an ordinary, he was special unlike humans. Joe also disappeared shortly after naming him, when 494 told his CO that he was not 494 but Alec, he was punished for it. Let's just say he learned having a name is not that big of a deal, but it seems so important to these humans and even to Joshua.

Thinking about that just confuses him, because Joshua comes from the same place so how come he also has a name. If they found out he would be in so much trouble. He would soon forget he had a name at all; they would make sure of it. Looking over to his friend, he notices that Joshua is watching him. He wonders how long he has been doing that, 494 should have been aware he was being watched. Well he is a solider and all good soldiers know when they are being watched, right? It is starting to irritate him, with an exasperated look, he huffs, "Why are you watching me? Do I look that interesting?"

Seeing that he had been caught watching the little one, not wanting to upset him he decides to ask what he has been thinking, " What were you thinking about lil' fellow? It did not look like it was a very nice thought. Are you alright?"

"I'm always alright. I was wondering why you have a name. You know if Manticore finds out you have one you will be in trouble," X5-494 decides to reply. Not sure why he finds this all that important but for some reason he really wants to know why and how he got to keep his name.

Smiling over to his small friend, "Father he named me, I was the first. We are safe here, no more Manticore. No worries lil fellow."

Looking at Joshua trying to see if he is lying to him in any why or if he really believes them to be safe, 494 finds that Joshua really does believe them to be safe; which this just seems to annoy the X-5, how can he really believe that? They don't even know these…whatever they are. Now he just has more questions, who is Father? Why did he name Joshua but none of the others? It just does not make sense to him, does not seem fair. Even though a lot in his life has not been fair, looking over at Joshua again, trying to figure him out, "Alec," he blurts out. Not knowing why he just said that he waits to see Joshua reaction.

The only reaction that Joshua seems to have to what 494 blurted out is surprise and silence, so the little solider decides to tell him more, "Alec, is a name someone once gave me. They said it was because I was such a smart Alec and the name fit me. It was a long time ago, I was real little then. I learned though that names are really bad to have. We aren't supposed to have them."

Surprised by the little one, he was not sure what to say, but Joshua is glad he waited. Now Joshua has something to call this lil' fellow, he finds it amusing that he does not see his self as little now. But Joshua can see the sadness when he speaks of this, deciding he should say something now he has to ask, "Do you like that name? It is good to have a name, no worries about Manticore. We are here; they are not so no way you will get into trouble."

Looking around his surroundings again 494 comes to a decision, "Ok, I guess it's ok to be called by that. At least maybe those ordinaries will be satisfied to have something to call me. It seems to bother them to call me by designation number. But if Manticore should find us will you…I mean I don't want to get into trouble. So will you not tell?"

"Joshua promises not to tell. We are safe here, no Manticore, no worries," he says as he pats the lil' fellow on the shoulder. Sniffing the air he smells something coming…no longer than he sniffed that he was sure that the odd smelling fellow was back.

SPNDASPNDASPNDASPNDASPNDA

Standing here in the kitchen and whisper arguing with Bobby is getting them nowhere fast. What exactly does Bobby want him to say? I mean come on if he knew what was going on or how there is a kid who looks like a photo-copy of him when he was what 5-6 years old, he would be explaining it to Bobby. Letting out a frustrated growl, Dean, decides he needs a drink or something for this situation. But when he turns around he is not expecting to almost run over anything or anyone, being that anyone being a holy tax accountant slash Angel of the Lord. Oh hey maybe they are about to get answers, glowering at Cas , " Please tell me you have some answers to what in the hell is going on?"

"Perhaps we should take this conversation into the other room. I still have a few questions before I can answer your questions," Not giving the others time to reply to his comment he stalks off to the other room.

Muttering curses under his breath but following the Angel to the other room, thinking this had better be good or else. Or else he doesn't know yet but, he wants answers damn it! He is entitled to some answers, leaning against the wall with his arms cross he listens as Castile ask his own questions. He can see the tension in the kid's body, but Joshua seems eager to please Cas. Or maybe he's just eager to have someone finally asking what needs to be asked, hell he doesn't really know why they didn't just ask the pair to begin with. Why didn't the nerd boy think of that , after all isn't he supposed to be the brains of their duo. Speaking of the brains, Dean looks to find Sam sitting in a chair close to the two on the couch with that face that says _'its ok- we are not the bad guys'_ expression he wears when interviewing people.

"How old are you?", is the first question Castile has for the child. Instead of answering though he just looks at Cas with a smug expression on his face and says, " How old are **you"? **Titling his head to the side not really understanding what that has to do with the question he ask the child, " I do not comprehend how that is pertinent with this discussion".

" Well I do not see how my age is pertinent to this discussion so got any more questions bird man?", Alec answers the strange man's question by not answering not seeing how that has anything to do with anything, not because he doesn't have a glue how old he is. He has never been told his age; it's not like they celebrate things of that nature at Manticore. Plus calling this man…or whatever he is , bird man is just a way to see how far he can push the boundaries before one of these ordinaries snaps.

" Where did this Manticore retrieve your DNA? Do you know where they preserve it?", regarding the adolescent closely; Castile wonders if he will get anywhere with this small child or if he is just wasting time. Time they do not have to waste. He was able to get some information but he needs to know how exactly how they procured Deans DNA, Castile needs to know where the labs are to insure they do not use his DNA again. If there is more of Deans DNA it will need to be destroyed.

" I am assuming they got my DNA from shorty over there. And to answer your question of where they preserve it; I have no idea. Why would they tell me something as important as that? ", watching to see the reactions of the others in the room. Noticing that said shorty is not at all happy being called shorty. Especially with his indignant expression; his squawk of _HEY_, although the tall one, Sam, seemed to find it amusing.

With an exasperated breathe, " Must you resort to name calling? I am Castile not bird man, the shorty is known as Dean. If you do not know the answer to the question you should just remain silent instead of being such …." He is interrupt with a _'Cas'_ from Sam. Glancing at the disapproval from the youngest Winchester he realizes that he has let the child _'push his buttons'_ as he has heard humans say. Realizing that they are not going to get anywhere he makes a decision to inform the hunters of the information he does have. " I must see everyone in the other room," looking over to the child and Joshua, " You two remain where you are for now." Turning to leave the room he tilts his head to Dean for him to follow.

* * *

Bobby always thought of his self as a patient man but he is running out of patience waiting around for this angel to spill what he knows. If he knows something about what going on he needs to go ahead instead of being cryptic so they can figure out a plan on what to do. " Ok if ya know something I think now is the time to spill. Enough with this cloak and digger stuff".

" Manticore is a group that bioengineered the births of hundreds of children. The children were created to be the perfect soldier They have enhanced hearing, sight, strength, and are extremely intelligent. Their DNA was manipulated with other DNA to achieve this". Studying Dean to determine if any of this is rendering any memory of how this Manticore came to acquire his DNA. " They attained the DNA samples through numerous ways. One only had to be of their requirement to be a benefactor".

Hearing all the information that Cas has given them to say Dean's head is reeling would be an understatement. How can these people get away with something like this? A better question would be how they got their hands on his DNA. He certainly did donate to this cause. " So these bastards take the DNA and create these mini soldiers. Is that what you're telling us"? Watching as Castile nods in response, " Ok just making sure I got that straight. What I don't get is how they got their hands on my DNA, cause I certainly didn't just give mine over. I have never even heard of this place until you popped those two into the back seat of my baby".

When a yell and a growl are heard from the other room all other conversation is cut off. The four run to the room to find it empty. All that is heard is a growl of _'Raphael'_ and the Angel is gone. Dean looks around the room in hopes maybe he is not seeing what he is; this cannot be happening. They promise to protect them, his voice laced with gravel and fire, "** Dammit**"!

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry this is late again I have a lot going on right now. So I have some news for those who are still sticking with me through this, it will be a couple of weeks before I publish another chapter to this. We are coming to the end of the school year for my kids so I will be busy with that but I will continue to write when I get the chance. I will be posting more , just please don't give up on me , I will get the next chapter up in two weeks. For all of those who leave a review and have put this story on their favs or alerts I want to thank ya'll . It really makes my day to see that. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. Thank you all very, very much.**


	8. Author Notes

**A/N: Hi guys! I am so so sorry that I have not posted a new chapter in a while. I promise I am currently working on one. I have hit a snag though. Let me start by explaining how I write my fics. I outline my stories, I have plot figured out, and I even know who is going to be in the story and what their parts are suppose to be. With all that you would think I would not have writers block. But the truth in the matter is no matter how thought out my story line is my characters write the story. **

**Now I know you think '**_**she is gone off her rocker'**_**. But no serisouly I see my story through my characters eyes and I listen to what they have to say. Right now they aren't saying a dang thing. It is very frustrating let me tell you. I have like 490 something words of chapter 7 written but that's as far as I have gotten.**

**I will promise you that I will sit down on Sunday I try to finish that chapter and have it posted. But I can't promise a chapter a week as of right now. Can't garuntee that my characters will coraprate with me, but I can promise you I will finish this fic in the near future. I just hope you guys will bear with me til the end. **

**In the meantime well until Sunday I did post a story a couple of weeks ago so if you guys want to go check it out let me know what ya think on it. It is one of the first fanfics I have written. Found it hidden in my files on my pc. So if you're interested go check it out.**

**Ok enough rambling it is getting late here so I will go now just wanted to let you all know I haven't given up on writing this story just having a little block right now. Thank you for reviewing and putting me on your alerts/favs. You guys just don't know how much that really means to me. Thank you so much.**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi just wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews I got on the last chapter. Sorry I didn't respond back to ya'll. It has been a busy time here. **

**Chapter 7**

Sam heart is racing as he looks around the room; he can't believe what he is seeing. The place looks as though there was a fight but that can't be right. It wasn't enough time for a fight to take place especially with them in the other room, but that is exactly what this room looks like. There are books tossed all over the room looks like some of Bobby's collection got knocked over in the struggle. The couch is over turned, and the door is standing open. Wait, Wait why is the door standing wide open, that doesn't make sense to him. Trying to get his brother, who is pacing around cussing; ranting about how they were supposed to keep them safe and how they failed them, attention so he can show him the door and just maybe they can find the two they failed. Exhaling and Inhaling Sam raises his voice, "DEAN, hey calm down." Well that certainly got his attention if the death glare he is getting; the angry growl of "CALM DOWN!" is anything to go by.

Instead of waiting for something that ain't gonna happen any time soon, Sam makes a decision and heads towards the open door. He is out; over the porch rail and sprinting towards the driveway. Taking his gun out of his waist band of his jeans he slows his pace, eyes the salvage yard for anything out of the ordinary. Hearing the gravel crunching underfoot he knows Dean has chosen to calm down and protect his back. Listening out for any noise he hears a low howl and whimper. It seems to be coming from behind a pile of wreckage to his left. Looking back to see if the commotion caught Deans interest too, seeing that it has he nods to his right. Dean takes the left and they slowly make their way around the pile. Withdrawing his gun he makes the final step around and sees Joshua curled in on his self near the end of the wreckage.

Lowering his gun, Sam goes slowly over to Joshua, "Hey Joshua, are you ok?" he ask when he gets closer. Not liking the fact that Joshua want look up he eases down so he can be eye level, "Hey Joshua can you look at me. You're ok now but I need to look you over see where you're hurt." Waiting for Joshua to left his head he hears him whimper out, "I couldn't stop him." With confusion he asks, "Couldn't stop who Joshua? Who couldn't you stop?" Looking up to Sam with pleading eyes, he says "Dean but not Dean."

Not understanding what Joshua was is trying to tell him he looks to see that Dean is now leaning down to Joshua looking just as confused as him. While he is trying to make sense of what Joshua just said he hears Dean ask, "Joshua where's the kid?" Joshua turns to Dean, "Alec, he is safe. Dean but not Dean didn't take him. I stopped him. But Joshua couldn't keep him here. He was too fast for Joshua." Clearing his throat, Sam, leans down to help Joshua up, "Ok big guy let's get you back to the house and see what we can do about that bleeding lip. You can tell us more about where Alec is on the way. Yeah?" Helping Joshua to his feet and seeing him nod his head in agreement the trio make their way back to Bobby's house.

On the way Joshua tells them how this Dean but not Dean came out of now where and tried to snatch Alec up. He told them how they struggled and that Dean but not Dean lost his grip on Alec. How Dean but not Dean fled out the door when he heard them coming. And also how he ran after him but was unable to stop him. That Dean but not Dean was one of them like Alec an x5 or at least Joshua was pretty sure he was because only an X5 would be as quick as Dean but not Dean. It started to slowly make sense that this Dean but not Dean was another clone of Dean. Which got them to wondering exactly how many Dean Clones there were out there? And what exactly did this one want with Alec?

They found Alec hiding in a lien closest in Bobby's hallway. It took a little persuasion to get him to come out. When he did, well let's just say he wasn't in a great mood. This reminded Sam of Dean a lot, it was so unbelievable to him that there were now two Deans. Well no actually three, they will now have to do some research and see what all they can find out about this Manticore.

SPNDASPNDASPNDASPNDASPNDA

Dean is amazed, no really he is, he is sitting on the now upturned coach watching his mini me pace around and give them all what for. He is seriously a trip this little bity guy telling them their lack of security is a joke. That they should sit up trip wire with explosives around the perimeter. Where did he get this from, he is so tiny and furious. Dean doesn't remember being this ferocious when he was that small, it is taking all his strength not to bust a gut with this little tike.

Alec sensing Dean amusement swiftly turns on his heel and is up in Dean's face, "I'm sorry is this amusing to you? You think it's funny that anyone can just walk up in here and do whatever they want or take whatever? Your lack of security is a joke, I thought you guys where some kind of soldiers or something but I don't see how when you can't even secure this place accurately."

Sitting back to get the little runt outta his face, Dean tries to stamp down on his anger this , this little sh…no person is causing him getting all in his face. Taking some deep breaths to try to calm himself, "Look you little…" he doesn't get to finish this with Sam's _'Dean'_ interrupts his tirade he is about to launch into.

Alec however wasn't showing any fear of the now red face stammering Dean. Stepping back with his arms across his chest, eyeing his opponent, "Who are _you_ calling little? Shorty." Raising his eyebrow up and tilting his chin up in defiance.

Throwing his hands up and looking to Sam in a look that says _'do you see what I have to put up with'_, standing up in a flourish. Now with his arms crossed he looks to the little twerp, "I'll show you shorty you little…" again Sam, with the _'Dean'_ interrupts his comeback. Dean looks to Sam in a jester that says ok _'college boy you take it from here'_. Sam knowing that this conversation is not going to end well decides to take over Dean's portion.

Getting Alecs attention, he says, "Look Alec we realize that you are upset and scared but we can promise you we will not be caught off guard again."

Giving Sam a _'are you serious'_ look, Alec, says, "Scared, I'm not scared. I just think you guys need to step up on your defenses because obviously you don't seem to know what you are doing."

It is now Sam who is getting frustrated with the little smart ass, taking some calming breaths, "ok Alec we will take your suggestions in for considerations. Now I have some questions for you. First of all do you know who it was that broke in here and attacked you and Joshua?"

Alec looking to Joshua to make sure he really is ok, shakes his head, "No I have no idea who that was. But if I had to guess I would say it is another clone of Deans. And no I don't know how many there are or if there are anymore. But I think…I'm not sure though." Letting out a frustrated breath, he sees that Sam and Dean are waiting for him to finish his statement but he is not sure if he can.

Dean seeing that the kid is having trouble getting his thoughts together to finish. Seems like he is not sure on something, the confused look on his face is speaking volumes. "It's ok Alec just take your time and relax. Nobody is going to get upset if you can't remember."

Letting out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, "It's not that I can't remember but the night when I left Manticore. Well it is all very confusing, I was in solitaire but the door unlocked and then there was a guy sort of young guy. He pulled me up off the floor and well he was dragging me through the hallways to outside. I thought at first he was taking me down to the anomalies. When we got out side we got separated. There were a lot of us running around and guards and chaos everywhere but then I ran into Joshua. He got us out of there and then we met your friend. And poof we were in your vehicle." Looking to Sam and Dean to see if they understood. "I think it might have been the same guy as today but I'm not sure. I was sort of out of it. It had been a very stressful week."

Clapping his hands together to get everyone attention, Dean says, " Ok I think we need to get Cas back here, see where Bobby got off too, sit down and try to figure this thing out. Sam you need to work your keyboard magic and see what you can come up with about this Manticore. Maybe Cas will have more if not we'll just have to do some research see what we can come up with." With that Sam headed off to get his laptop. Dean himself went in search of Bobby and left the kid in the hands of Joshua.

**A/N: Sorry guys this is so late and really isn't how I wanted to end this chapter but I wanted to get something out. I have made you all wait so long for it I figured I would end it here. I will continue to work on this but I can't make any promises on when the next chapter will be out. I have been fighting writers block but this story will have an ending at some point. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I would like to thank all of you for leaving reviews. It truly makes my day to read them. Thanks again for your time and patience. **


End file.
